My Promise
by Pup-Ashbless
Summary: Random Chaozii fic. I'm surpised as well.


**My promise** by **Yofune-Nushi**

* * *

It had been in a lonely washroom on his way back from his bed room to get a glass of water in the dead of night when Chaozii had stumbled upon the lone figure of Allen Walker.

Allen was alone, save for the yellow golem silently hovering over him. Chaozii had to blink almost to believe what he was seeing, considering nearly every time he had seen Allen over the past few months he had always been in the presence of the Inspector.

The younger boy was mumbling things he couldn't understand, staring into the mirror with an almost blank expression showing no attention or awareness for anything other then his reflection.

Chaozii stood awkwardly, his thirst forgotten in favor of watching what he couldn't help but feel was a disturbing scene with the almost naked boy staring and mumbling strange words that might as well have been in another language to something he could not see.

The older man fidgeted, wondering if he should leave. It wasn't that he couldn't be in the same room as the boy, despite his misgivings for the younger boy's point of view, they were still comrades. Anita's dying wish had been for him to take care of _all_ the exorcists. He wasn't going to let whatever hostility he had felt get in the way of his duty.

Though, after learning of the 14th's connection to his comrade, he had felt bothered on a number of levels.

He wasn't sure how to he could express or acknowledge his own personal feelings this development.

This boy in a way really was the enemy, as he had said in a moment of frenzy rage and pain of remembering how his whole world had been destroyed right before his eyes in a matter of seconds. But he was also his comrade, one of the same Anita had wished so much for him to take care of.

He still wasn't sure of his own feelings regarding the boy, were they friends? They hadn't really spoken at all to the each other then a passing remark here and there. Were they enemies as he had declared back on the Ark? Well neither had really acted like it so far after that event.

Maybe, in the end he just wanted to know, there could be people he could count on no matter what. People who were honest with him (he hated liars) and would never do anything to hurt what he cared for.

Back then it had hurt a lot when Allen had wanted to save a monster that had fought on the same side as the ones who had taken away the beautiful souls of Anita, Mahoja, and all the other brave men he had been proud to consider his friends and family. Allen had shown strength and character he could admire, but he also showed a side that meant he could just as easily leave and never come back.

With a sigh, Chaozii quietly shut the door he had been holding till now after fully stepping into the room.

He was an exorcist now, he had decided with a devoted vow the moment he put on the uniform he wouldn't run away from anything. He had a job to do and he wouldn't leave until he had confirmed Allen's current state of being.

Cautiously, he walked closer to Allen's side. When the boy still paid no attention to him, he tried calling out his name to gently shaking his shoulder. After the about the ninth time he younger companion had finally stopped his incomprehensible mumblings long enough to finally notice another human in the room. Though, his stare was unfocused and bloodshot, giving the impression he was not really all the way here.

_How am I supposed to figure out if something is really wrong with him or if he's just sleep walking?_ Sighing, _I wish General Teidoll or Kanda and Marie Senpai were here instead, I don't really have as much knowledge in this sort of thing as they…? _

Chaozii's inner monologue was cut short when he saw Allen's face, while still as expressionless as it had been before; it was now stained with wetness as tears uncontrollably rolled down his cheeks.

"Ah! Allen san!" he quietly gasped at the turn of the situation. Quickly shutting his mouth before he could say anything else loudly enough to break the quietness of the room too much; Mahoja san had told him once how bad it was to suddenly disturb a sleep walking as they were prone to having a violent reaction.

From Anita san's cringed face and silent nod from behind Mahoja, he assumed it was advice he should take very seriously.

"Gone, he's gone…" was what was whispered.

"…Oh"

He didn't who was refereeing to. Or what exactly had happened. But he knew, knew that same state, as he watched tears continue to flow as the golem landed on the boy's shoulder and nestle against the wet skin like a purring cat against its owners leg.

It was a state of loss.

This wasn't about a noah problem, yet.

With slight consideration, knowing the boy had a mission soon from hearing Kanda senpai be informed of his next assignment with both Allen and Miranda san soon. Chaozii carefully guided the sleep walker with his hand still attached to his shoulder out the room and into the hallway. This being a new building they lived in now since their move from the old HQ, Chaozii wasn't exactly sure where he should go to direct the boy back to his room until the yellow golem helpfully seeing the situation fluttered off it's perch and flew slowly in the direction he supposed it wanted him to follow in.

It wasn't a long trip till he saw the Inspector, clothes ruffled and looking in an almost panic till he saw his charge and stalked irritably over until he saw the dazed look and Chaozii's uncomfortable shrug.

Giving a sigh the Inspector carefully took Allen's shoulders under his hands and thanked Chaozii for finding him before walking away in the direction the golden golem had been leading him moments before.

Chaozii lingered, Allen wasn't his friend he thought, nor is he someone Chaozii thinks he can see the same views as right now. It still hurt. But, he was still his fellow exorcist comrade, and he had a promise that was more important to him then anything in the world to keep.

_Anita san, I will take care of them, just like you asked of me and I will keep doing it because they are my home now._

He doesn't know how he can protect Allen from being eased by the 14th or if he can ever forgive Allen for most likely continuing in committing sins that would come back to haunt like he did on the Ark with that noah. But, he decides he can't dwell on mixed emotions like that, for he was an exorcist. He would try not to let these feelings of pain or insecurity keep him from doing his best to honor and please Anita's last dying wish to him and for now just do his best to be strong as he could become

He's not so thirsty anymore, he decides to go straight back to his room and rest for tomorrows training session with his teachers.

* * *

**Notes***

I don't really like Chaozii, not because he called Allen a demon or something like that which most haters seem to dwell on. I just think he's boring. I don't care if others like him or not, but I do think the hate he gets in fandom is a little much, especially for how little he's shown up.

I don't know if Allen would sleep walk and cry at the same time. Kids a lot tougher (or/and good at bottling things up) then some would give him credit for. But I needed it for the story. Then again I have no idea how Chaozii would react either, hoping well enough.


End file.
